


The Void is My Prison, The Prison is My Refuge

by HackGeneration (Hack_Generation)



Series: The Beginning [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, If you only read one work by me, Minor female oc - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, ZEUS gets pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/HackGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZEUS reflects on his failure while trapped in a lonely corner of Alex Mercer's mind. One-shot. M for language and violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void is My Prison, The Prison is My Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys another completed oneshot for you!
> 
> Tumblr ANON prompt: A oneshot bout zeus inside the void of blacklights head! throw sum fluff up in here!
> 
> so here ya go, although theres no fluff, Sorry Anon
> 
> Italics and underline = ZEUS talking
> 
> Italics = child memory/ other memories talking

Dark, empty space.

 

That's where he was. It being the only place where no other memory resided.

 

This was the place the entity had escaped to. The only refuge that he'd barely made it inside. Pitch black, desolate. Pretty much isolated from anyone or anything. He wasn't complaining really, it was much better than that chaotic mess of memories that attacked and ripped the shit out of him. He honestly couldn't give a fuck more if they wanted him there or not, because the entity survived. Although he'd become a meager shred of what remained of himself, he was happy and content to stay where he was for the time being.

 

Not to say that he didn't hate it. No. In fact he was pissed.

 

Pissed to the 4th fucking dimension.

 

Being shoved into the darkest corner of somebodies mind wasn't the ideal place for an entity like him, but then again Mercer's head ain't a five-star hotel either. He'd simply have to pass the time. And Hell no, it wasn't warm either, you'd think that the fucking space heater Mercer would be, emitting all that damn heat, but noooo he had to be cold on contact! Inside and out!

 

He wondered idly, if BLACKLIGHT really thought through how he was still here, in existence. Not in the flesh, but just there enough to actually gain some input. Enough that he could attain a bit of control so that he could put his opinion in when Mercer needed it. Why he cared was beyond him. However, he was a bit grateful, at the least. He had to give the bastard some credit for letting him stay here in his head instead of sic'ing those damn "memory personalities" on him and tearing what's left of the entity apart. He also had to give credit to Mercer letting him have his codename, it was one thing to be constantly bickering with him, but if Mercer were to take all the credit, especially with the HIVE Queen involved; he would cause a whole shit storm, BLACKLIGHT didn't do it though so they were cool for now.

 

There were other perks as well; one of them being that he got a front row seat at watching Desmond. Just for kicks, he used to momentarily take control of Mercer long enough to grab Desmond and give him a kiss, and then he'd retreat. Of course the Assassin wasn't stupid, after seeing Alex seethe from the kiss and appearing to have an inner dialogue several times. (Which he had himself when his ancestors decided to visit his mind, so he knew that unfocused, thoughtful look, like the cogs and gears in your head were turning really fast.) The man put two and two together, huffed, and said

 

"ZEUS if you fucking do that again I will go in Mercer's head myself, pull you into MY head, and let my ANCESTORS deal with you. Trust me you don't want to meet a pissed off Altair or Kenway, or even an Auditore. So a little warning next time you decide to be an asshole."

 

The display of arms crossed, standing to full height in act of dominance, body tense, add in some sarcasm, and those golden hazel eyes glaring (Giving the impression of pissed off eagle about to tear your face off.) told ZEUS he was serious. Whelp. There was no more of that. Desmond Miles wasn't the HIVE Queen for nothing.

 

Another perk, he could warn Mercer if the idiot couldn't see something coming, such as small dangers that could still harm Des. Sometimes it was so obvious he wondered how he even protected him 99.9% of the time.

 

That didn't mean that he immediately noticed the warning, he would get it in time. Although occasionally the entity would just yank Mercer into his head to take over protecting the Assassin. He knew Desmond could take care of himself, he acknowledged that independence just as BLACKLIGHT did. Yet the entity would still do it, over a thousand times again if he had to. Mercer didn't like it, nevertheless, if you couldn't beat him join him.

 

Being in Alex Mercer's mind gave some perks. There are downfalls as well. ZEUS was still pissed, the entity could hold a rather lengthy grudge if he wanted to. He still held one for being unable to seize all of Manhattan with New York, it all happened so fast.

 

One moment he held everything in his grasp, only to have it ripped it all away from him. To top it off, he'd been so close to pleasing Desmond, the HIVE Queen deserved something to rule over. He would be better protected that way, no one would dare to touch him or whisk him away. He made one mistake, infecting James Heller wasn't the best idea, maybe he should have been quicker in infecting his daughter, she was far better breeding stock than her father would ever be and her body would've accepted the infection.

 

But no! The bastard was a fucking incompetent! It wasn't he who killed the man's wife! Even after he saved him from a suicide mission in BLACKWATCH. They were going to kill him anyways; he should have just let him die! He'd seen POTENTIAL in him, so much that he made him part of his plan of making a new Manhattan for Desmond and Mercer to rule alongside him!

 

It was BLACKLIGHT's fault as well, HE GOT IN HIS WAY! If it hadn't been for him he would have to never worry about Desmond getting hurt or dying!

 

ZEUS roared, enraged by his sense of helpless failure. He thrashed around inside the dark, cold, and empty corner of Mercer's mind. But Alex wouldn't feel it, not only that but ZEUS didn't have the stamina either to do it long enough to be noticed. Black chains held him, kept him sealed inside the place that he hid in. Trapped by the very thing that protected him from the hostile memories on the other side of the barrier.

 

The entity never hesitated to be heard either, the memories of the consumed couldn't reach him. So he let it out, all the rage and anguish that always swirled within him, or what was left of him. It didn't matter anyway, he could care less. But being internally imprisoned? Unacceptable! That thought alone made him struggle, jerk, and snarl even more. ZEUS's roar thundered out. The chains shook and jangled loudly, drawing the attention of the memories on the other side of the border. They whispered as they gathered to watch the mysterious beast, growing a bit hostile as the chains that kept the entity in quaked. More gathered as the beast fought harder, it was obviously a threat.

 

_Why does the HIVE King keep him here? What is he? This beast is a danger!_

 

ZEUS bellowed, causing the walls of his pen to reverberate. The chains on the inside of his prison/refuge began to wrap and twist around his limbs, by this time ZEUS had already morphed into a black zenomorph looking animal. A bladed tail whipped around. His movements were erratic, frenzied, and blind. More chains made their way to his neck; the links were heavy and huge. Serving to aggravate him further. He writhed as he felt the chains demanding to subdue him.

_"RRRROOAAAAARRHHGG! BLACKLIGHT DAMN YOU!"_

 

_I don't like his voice! Such a commotion. You'd think he'd be quieter! Mum why is the dragon so mad? Too dangerous to be here!_

 

ZEUS pummeled the black walls, one memory happened to be standing too close, so a clawed hand shot out, grasping it by the leg to pull it in. The noise he made when he came face to face with his victim was garish. The entity shrieked at his catch.

 

The memory panicked and began to squirm, it didn't want to be subjected to his wrath.

 

_No! He will pay! Tell someone! Pull him out! Help me!_

 

The riled entity mauled the memory. He was so INFURUIATED...so...so...FUSTRATED! ZEUS began to beat and rip the memory. The memories, seeing that one of their own was being mutilated with multiple lacerations to the face, mutated into one energy. He took the rest of his ire out on what remained of his victim's body slashing at it furiously before it burst into sparks and disappeared. ZEUS screeched at the gloom surrounding him. He sensed himself growing tired, he knew this would happen, it always did.

 

Suddenly his voice went hoarse, his stamina left him. The entity retreated further into his isolation. He was exhausted as he collapsed into a heap. The memories separated into themselves, confused at the abrupt change in behavior. He bared his fangs,his long muzzle wrinkled, he couldn't help snarling at a small child memory, it hid behind a mother memory. ZEUS wanted to be left alone now. The occasional outpouring of fury only happened once in a while.

 

_We should go. If he starts again I'm not watching! He's a danger though...You saw what happened to the other guy!_

 

The memories left. ZEUS let his eerie, yellow eyes wonder. There were many fissures in the wall, cracks in the floor. Craters here and there, deep scratches everywhere, caused by past explosions of wrath. His claws were dulled, his fist throbbed from pounding the walls and floor so hard. He had to face it now, unless there was a lapse in security or Mercer just gave him a chance-NO! He would not accept handouts or scraps like a dog! This wasn't a charity here!

 

ZEUS sighed as the same small child memory approached his prison, what was her name? Tasha? His attention drifted as he mused, it didn't matter how much he caused a commotion, and the entity would never get out.

 

_Hey Mr. Dragon..._

 

ZEUS glared, not this again, he didn't need this. He didn't desire companion. He shifted his body so his head lay on crossed front legs and his hind legs splayed to the left. His bladed tail lay still on the cold floor. It was freezing; the temperature had to be at least colder than a fucking yeti's balls.

 

_Why do you make so much noise?_

 

The entity lifted his head to scowl and state rudely  _" I don't want nor do I require your damn company."_

 

_I don't have anyone._

 

He tilted his appointed ears forward, maybe if he showed mild interest she would go away " _Go to your mother, that woman you hid behind."_

 

_She's not my mother! My parents don't exist here, they left!_

 

Well that was new. ZEUS glowered, she was so ignorant, and he detested that. " _Run along to where-ever you live in this shit hole...Besides you won't have fun here, we're in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere."_

 

_You say lots of bad words ya' know?_

 

_"Oh look at the many fucks I don't give! Look at them!"_ ZEUS swished his tail around at the walls of his cell to prove his point.

 

_Well it was nice seeing you, but ya know he almost noticed? Maybe if you hit the right spot he'll pay attention._

 

ZEUS couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to go! She was oblivious to the hints and she doesn't get that Mercer would always ignore him!

 

_He'll notice, he will! For sure next time! I'm sure of it! You can take momentary control? Then you can get his attention!_

 

She had point, but the entity wouldn't get his hopes up. ZEUS sneered.

 

" _I don't want your sympathy pest."_ ZEUS then hefted himself up and turned around so that he was facing the blackness of his area.

 

" _Hate to break it to you kid...but everyone can kiss my ass, and you're grating my nerves so get."_

 

_Okay! I'll just see you later Mr. Dragon!_

 

ZEUS looked behind him as the memory child left, she skipped away happily awaiting the next time she would see him. He lay his head down. God damn that was taxing. He could feel the drowsiness thick on him.

 

_''There's no insulting you is there? You don't even blink at my poison."_  He thought aloud. Maybe there was a way? Nah. But there were always possibilities and she could be the connection he needed to get to the surface. ZEUS began to drift off to sleep. The burst of outrage had worn him out. He was only a shred of himself after all.

 

_''Perhaps your company is all I require to get the fuck out of here..."_

 

ZEUS fell into a drained slumber, unknowing that the small child memory would tell Alex everything. And that Alex would already know, because he noticed ZEUS's outbursts a long time ago.


End file.
